Forever Destined
by Miyu444
Summary: The digidestined have lived completely normal lives, never having gone to the digital world. What happens when they go 5 years late? Chapter 3 is up!
1. Big ass steak!

A/N: My newest story... I'm having a bit of.. "writer's block" on my other ficcy, so, yeah. Hmmm! Maybe this   
one'll be better organized then "Joe's New Glasses"... Maybe, just maybe! Guahaha.. Ok, well, a few things..  
Matt, Tai, Sora = 16, Joe = 17, Mimi, Izzy = 15, TK, Kari, Davis, Ken = 13, Yolei = 14, Cody = 12...  
The whole 01 or 02 adventures in the digital world NEVER HAPPENED! None of them know anything about  
the digital world, their digimon, etc... All right, that's all ya need to know.  
  
I don't own digimon, or any product I may use in the duration of this fic.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Table for two?"   
  
"Yeah." Matt Ishida replied to the young woman.  
  
"All right, this way." the two boys followed her to a small booth in the right side of the room.  
  
"Your server will be with you shortly." She smiled at the blonde, obviously admiring his looks. He grinned  
weakly back.  
  
"God, she was hot! You're so lucky Matt, I bet you could have almost any girl you wanted..." the young  
brunette sighed at his friend. Matt rolled his eyes in response. He was about to respond when two menus  
were placed on their table.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm your server tonight. My name is Sora, so as soon as you guys are ready to order, just give me   
a holler (A/N: Hmm.. Sora sounds a bit like a hick.)! Can I get you anything to drink first?" Sora smiled while  
the two boys were just staring at her.   
  
"..."   
  
"Umm, you guys DO want a drink... right?" she laughed. Matt snapped out of his trance and blushed.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sorry.. I'll have a coke." he elbowed Tai in the ribs.  
  
"Ow!! Oh, I'll have an iced tea!" he grinned. Sora simply smiled and let them have time to consider. The two  
grinned at each other.   
  
"...Wow..." Matt breathed.   
  
"Double wow..." he replied, leaning back in his chair. "What I would give to have a girl like THAT."  
  
"Yeah I know... She's definately my type..." Matt grinned. They looked across the room at Sora, washing the  
tables. She had on a snug silky-ish white shirt (A/N: I want a shirt like that... but for some odd reason, I can't  
wear white... I look really bad!), and a short-ish black skirt. Her fiery red hair shimmered, and her actions  
seemed so graceful, even though she was only putting cutlery in their places... Matt felt like he was falling in  
love.  
  
"Hey man, what are you getting?" Tai tapped him on the shoulder. Matt turned towards his friend.  
  
"I think I'll just get a burger or something..." he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah.."   
  
"Ok! Here you guys go! Coke for blondie, and iced tea for the brunette!" she smiled at the two, and Matt felt  
like he was going to melt. He looked over to Tai who seemed to be holding back laughter. He glared at him,  
then turned back to Sora.  
  
"Uhh, I'll have a burger." Matt told her.  
  
"I'll have a big ass steak!" Tai said zealously (A/N: God I love that word... =)). Sora grinned.  
  
"Sounds great! Want an appetizer?"  
  
"Nah we're okay.." She nodded, finnishing writing their orders.  
  
"Ok! Great! It'll be ready in a jiffy!" with that, she walked over to the kitchen. Matt sighed dreamily.  
  
"I want that girl.." he stated. Tai just nodded, smiling.  
  
"I know.. I know.."  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ (A/N: 444... lol...)  
  
They got their food... It was good.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Later...   
  
"Here you guysth go!" Matt and Tai's head popped up (A/N: Pop, pop pop, pop into   
pop-up videos..). Their check was put in between Matt and Tai on the table.  
  
"Uhh, where's Sora?" Matt asked the bleached haired guy with the leopard spotted glasses.  
  
"Oh! She just got off her time slot! She's on her way home!" he replied.  
  
"Huh??? Tai! Pay! PAY THE MAN!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Geeze, why do I have to pay for all of it! half of it's yours, you know!" Tai grumbled as he paid in $Cash$.  
(A/N: Cha ching! Cha ching! $$$... I'm weird, don't mind me...)  
  
Matt grabbed his coat and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Uhh, keep the change..." Tai said quickly as he grabbed his own coat and followed Matt out the door.  
  
  
~~~~Outside...~~~~  
  
  
Matt looked all over. He just had to find this girl...  
  
"Matt!! You owe me 20 bucks! What's the friggin' rush?!" Tai yelled as he jogged over to his friend.  
  
"I just wanted to find..."  
  
"Don't tell me you're going after the waitress...!" Matt looked over at Tai sheepishly. Tai glared at Matt.  
  
"I don't believe you! You better pay me 'cause if you don't..." Tai was cut off bye a flash of light.  
  
Matt and Tai were gone...  
  
  
A/N: Wow, what a cliffhanger. Be kind, rewind.. and review! =) Hope y'all like it so far.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Where are we?

A/N: Hey! I'm glad some people like this story! I've got this pretty well planned out... Sort of... =) Ehehe...   
Anyway, yeah! Chapter 2! I just wanted to write more, so I did. So, I won't talk anymore... ... Enjoy!!  
  
I STILL don't own digimon...  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Oh..." Joe Kido woke up to find himself lying in the middle of a forest. "How did I get here? Last I   
remember I was walking home..." He got up slowly, and looked around. He didn't recognize anything. Was  
he still in Odaiba? He began to worry, which he did most always...   
  
After much consideration, he decided that if he were to walk one way, and that way only, he would reach  
something eventually. So, he began walking.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Joe was startled to hear a twig snap.  
  
"H-hello? Is anybody... there..?" Joe gulped. What if it was a murderer lurking in the forest waiting for   
someone to pass? What if... Joe couldn't finnish his train of thought for the culprit of the sound came over  
to him.   
  
"Joe?" Joe smiled, it was his long time friend, Sora Takenouchi.  
  
"Sora! Boy am I glad to see you... Do you know where we are? Because I don't.. And I didn't bring any of my  
homework, and I'm going to fall behind... What?" Joe, who was confused, looked at Sora who was laughing.  
  
"Joe... Calm down! No, I don't know where we are. I was on my way home from work and I just woke up here."  
she told him. Joe pushed his glasses up.  
  
"Oh. Umm.. Ok. So, what do we do now?"   
  
~Meanwhile, in an other part of the forest...~  
  
Tai sat up. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. He looked around, and saw his best friend lying only a few feet  
away. "Hey... Matt! Wake up!" Tai nudged his friend, until finally he woke up.  
  
"What the hell...? Where are we, Tai? How did we get here? Weren't we just on the street? Where's the restaurant?  
Where's the..." Tai punched his friend in the arm.  
  
"Will you shut up already? Come on! Let's go explore." They both got up.  
  
"Where are we going, Tai? We don't even know where we are!" Matt growled, while fixing his hair.  
  
"Oh god, Matt, we can't get lost! How can we if we already are?" Tai grinned, "Come on!" he ran off.  
  
"Hey!" Matt ran after him, but he'd lost sight of him in the forest. "Tai?"  
  
"Oof!!" Matt walked over to the sound.   
  
"... Wow Tai, should I leave you two alone?" laughed Matt. Before him was Tai, with a young boy with spiky hair on  
top of him.  
  
"Hey! Will you get off of me?!?" Tai yelled, pushing the younger boy off.  
  
"Sorry, geeze... I don't even know how I got here! I was hanging from a tree, and I didn't know what else to do  
but drop down!" the boy dusted himself off.   
  
"Ugh.. That's ok, what's your name, kid?" Tai asked, still a little pissed about the situation.  
  
"Davis Motomiya, the greatest soccer player in the world!" he yelled. Matt and Tai looked at each other and   
burst out laughing. Davis glared at the two. "Ha, ha, laugh all you want! Now I won't show you that temple I  
saw from the tree!" he walked away, slowly.   
  
"WAIT!" Matt and Tai yelled at the same time. "Take us with you!" Davis turned around, grinning.  
  
"Hah, ok.. Follow me guys." The three walked off.  
  
~Meanwhile, in yet a more open part of the forest...~  
  
"HEEELLP!!!" Yolei Inoue yelled. "Great! Just GREAT! It had to be me stuck in the middle of nowhere!" she  
yelled to herself.  
  
"Um, hello?" a small voice made Yolei turn around. She smiled.  
  
"He's cute..." she thought. "Hey! I'm Yolei! Are you lost too?" she asked the blueish black haired boy.  
  
"Yes... I'm Ken Ichijouji." he looked at her. "She's kind of pretty...But she's so loud..." he  
thought.  
  
"Yolei? Heey! Imagine seeing you here! What are you up to!" the two turned around to see a blonde haired boy  
running towards them. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"I'm Ken Ichijouji. Pleased to meet you." Ken bowed. TK shook his head.  
  
"No need for formalties here... I'm Takeru Takaishi, but call me TK." he smiled.   
  
"TK? Do you know where we are...?" Yolei asked. TK shrugged.  
  
"I was walking home from basketball practice, and I woke up over there..." he pointed "Behind them by the kid   
sleeping... Huh?" TK looked at the small boy, he couldn't be older then 11 or 12... He walked over to him.  
  
"Hey... Wake up!" the kid didn't move. Yolei joined him.  
  
"No, TK! Not like that! WAAAKE UUUUUP!!!!" she yelled. The boy woke up with a start, yelling slightly. He blinked.  
  
"Where am I?" the boy had a low grouchy voice, (A/N:... Yeah.) and a bowl cut. Yolei grinned.  
  
"Welcome to nowhere! None of us know where we are either... So, join the club! What's your name?" Yolei asked.  
  
"My name's Cody..." they all introduced themselves.  
  
"Hey guys... how about we start walking that way?" TK pointed to the (A/N: Uhh....) right. They all agreed, and   
began walking.  
  
~And, yes, meanwhile in YET an OTHER part of the forest...~  
  
Koushiro Izumi, known as Izzy by his friends, walked, not knowing where he was or where he was going.  
  
"SHRREEEEIIIIK!!!" Izzy almost fell over in surprise. He started running towards the scream.  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming! If you're hurt, don't move!" he yelled. Just then, he saw a girl about his age running as   
fast as she could towards him, which wasn't very fast considering she was wearing platform boots.  
  
"I don't know where I am!! And I broke a nail! And I was lying on DIRT!" she yelled. Her pink hair fell onto her   
face as she was shaken by Izzy.  
  
"Whoa! It's ok! No need to panic! I myself don't know where we are, but, I believe we should come across  
something if we walk in a certain direction! I've been walking but 5 minutes, and already I've found an other  
person!" he smiled at her. She returned the smile, and looked at her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to forests! I've always been in cities, and... I don't LIKE nature!!" Izzy laughed.  
  
"Right, how about we walk..?" she hesitated, then nodded. They began walking.  
  
"My name's Izzy, what's yours?" he asked, turning towards her  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa!" she replied.  
  
~Five minutes after hearing about Mimi's favourite pink dress...~  
  
"Izzy! Look!! It's a girl...!" Mimi pointed to the young girl with light brown hair, sleeping beside a tree. Mimi jogged  
over and shook her awake. The girl got up and looked at the two.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Mimi Tachikawa, and this is Izzy... Izzy!" Mimi exclaimed. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kari, nice to meet you." she told them softly. Izzy smiled at her.  
  
"We're trying to find some sort of civilisation, want to come with us?" he asked her, she nodded. "Okay! Let's go!"  
  
They started walking, yet again.  
  
~Back to Joe and Sora...~  
  
"Hey! Look Joe! A temple!!" Sora exclaimed. "Let's go inside!" Joe nodded and they ran towards the building.  
  
~Back to Tai, Matt and Davis...~  
  
"There it is, guys!" yelled Davis. "Right where I said it was..."  
  
"Yeah, but it took you three tries to get it right..." Matt replied, slightly glaring at Davis.  
  
~Back to Yolei, Ken, TK and Cody...~  
  
"WOW!! LOOK! A temple! Let's go inside, guys!!" Yolei ran over to it, with the three guys a second or two behind   
her.  
  
"Is she always like this..?" asked Cody. TK just nodded and continued running after Yolei.  
  
~And, finally back to Izzy, Mimi and Kari...~  
  
"*Pant... Pant...* Ahh, finally... Mimi, there's a temple! I think you can walk there yourself..." Izzy told the girls.  
  
"Oh my aching feet.. Oh all right." Mimi got off of Izzy's back (Litterally). Kari giggled.  
  
~At the temple! EVERYONE'S THERE!~  
  
"Ouch!!" numerous voices said together, as they crashed into other people heading for the door.  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"... Did you guys just appear here too?" Joe asked. Everyone nodded. Just then, the door opened to show a   
silhouette of a man (A/N: I see a little silhouett-a of a man... Sorry, I couldn't resist...).  
  
"Hello Children!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok! There's chapter TWO!! Woo hoo! Got that over with. Geeze, that's gotta be a bit of a boring chapter...  
BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE!! Ok, review plz!! Thanx! . . . JOE RULES!!! . . . =)  
  
Miyu444  
  



	3. Digi...world...?

A/N: Yeah! Chapter 3! Woo hoo! ...That is all.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
12 eyes blinked at the short old man that stood in front of them. The man smiled gently at them.  
  
"Who... Who are you?" asked Tai, puzzeled by just about everything that was happening. "Where are  
we?"  
  
"My name is Gennai, and let me be the first to welcome you to the digiworld!" he replied.  
  
"The digiworld!?" they all asked together. Gennai chuckled.  
  
"It is a dimension much like the one you are all from. Why don't you all come inside, so we can have  
something to drink while I explain!" Gennai slid the door open and walked inside, the others following  
behind him hesitantly. Gennai gave them all a cup of tea, and they spread out around the small table  
he had.  
  
"All right, where was I? Ah yes, the digiworld. You 12 are the only humans in this world, instead of humans,  
we have digital monsters, or, as we call them for short, digimon. All though this may be hard for you all   
to believe, you were all chosen for the task of fighting off the evil digimon that endanger our world."  
  
"Why us? Why were we the ones chosen?" asked a confused Matt.   
  
"You were all chosen because you have a trait that is very strong in all of you. There are two different groups  
within you, however. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, TK, Ken and Kari are the digidestined who obtain tags and   
crests with their designated trait. Davis, Yolei, and Cody have a different method of digivolving, Kari, TK and  
Ken also have this method. I will now give you your digivices, these will enable your designated digimon   
partners to digivolve, and can also be used as a tracking device for lost digidestined!" Gennai grinned, and,  
as if by magic, a digivice appeared in front of each person.   
  
"Um, I think there's something wrong with mine... It's smaller then this person's next to me..." Joe stated,   
motioning to Cody, who sat on his right.  
  
"Oh, right. The first group of you, minus TK, Kari and Ken, have a different digivice then the rest. As I said, you  
have different techniques of digivolving your digimon partner."  
  
"Who are these partners you keep talking about?" Sora asked. Gennai smiled at her.   
  
"You will see them in due time. Well, I think that's all you need to know right now... It's getting fairly late, and I'm  
sure you're all very hungry..." murmurs were heard throughout the digidestined agreeing with him, "and so,   
here's some food!"   
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
They had food... It was good.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
~In a sitting room... (A/N: ...?)~  
  
The 12 sat around, looking at everyone around them, surprisingly for the first time.  
  
"TK?" Matt's voice called, looking at the younger version of himself across the room.  
  
"Kari..?" Tai tilted his head, as his little sister waved at him. Sora smiled, and looked at Joe, who sat beside her.  
  
"Hey Joe... What do you think of all this?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know... I need some time to think this over." he replied. Across the room, Izzy nodded.  
  
"I think we all need time. How about we all introduce ourselves? I'm Koushiro Izumi, but you can all call me   
Izzy." he told them all, then looked over to Cody who was next to him.  
  
"I'm Cody Hida."  
  
"TK Takaishi."  
  
"Kari Kamiya."  
  
"I'm Mimi Tachikawa."  
  
"Yamato Ishida, call me Matt..."  
  
"Tai Kamiya."  
  
"Davis Motomiya!"  
  
"Yolei Inoue!!"  
  
"...Ken Ichijouji."  
  
"Joe Kido."  
  
"Sora Takenouchi...--"  
  
"Hey! You're that waitress from that restaurant in Odaiba!" she blinked at Tai, then smiled. Matt's head snapped up  
at Tai's comment.   
  
"Oh yeah... Big ass steak guy. You were my last table until that weird flash..." she recalled. Tai nodded, grinning.  
  
"Yeah! The same thing happened to me!" soon enough, all 12 of them were telling about how they were   
transported to the digiworld.  
  
"Whoa, whoa WHOA! Shut up everybody!!!!" yelled Izzy, everyone stopped talking. "So, we all know we were taken   
here after a flash of light..?" everyone nodded. "Well, ok. That's all we really need to know!"   
  
"Yeaah... Um, so, what do we do now?" Mimi asked, while twirling her hair with her finger.  
  
"How about -" Tai was cut off by Gennai, who'd just walked in.  
  
"You go to bed! Great idea, Tai. All right, girls room is on the right, boys room on the left! You'll find pyjamas   
in your drawers I labeled, they also have clothes you can change into tomorrow! Ok, good night children! If you   
need anything, just yell!" with that, Gennai walked away into the next room. They shrugged, and walked into their  
rooms.  
  
~Girls room...~  
  
"Sooooooo, do you girls like anyone yet?" Mimi asked, Sora and Kari sweatdropped.  
  
"Mimi... We just got...." Sora started.  
  
"Ooooh! I think that Ken is soooo cute... I love his eyes!!" Yolei sighed dreamily. Kari rolled her eyes, while Sora   
decided to ignore the boy talk and look through her drawer.  
  
"I can't believe the only pyjamas I have are... Pink..." Sora grimaced. Mimi lit up.  
  
"Oooh! If mine are a different colour, can we trade?" she asked Sora, who nodded enthousiastically. "Great!" Mimi  
looked into her drawer. "Eww... Green. Take them, Sora!"  
  
"Oh no... Not green. I think I'll keep my pink thanks..." Sora ran into their bathroom to  
change. Mimi sighed in defeat.  
  
"I got... light pink ones." Kari told Mimi and Yolei, holding up hers.  
  
"Whoa! Weird... Pink and green. I feel like a watermelon!"  
  
~Boys room...~  
  
"Yeah. I'll go change." Izzy announced, taking his purple (A/N: LOL!!!) pyjamas to their bathroom.  
  
"Hey Matt!" yelled Tai, turning around to Matt.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"You still head over heels with the waitress?" Matt grinned.  
  
"You bet... hands off!"   
  
"Hey, we'll see! Why don't we let HER choose... " Tai grinned slyly.  
  
"Uh, would you guys mind not talking about my best friend like she's a piece of meat?" Matt and Tai turned around  
to face Joe.  
  
"You know Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Joe raised an eyebrow, "Why does that make any difference?"  
  
"Oh.. No reason..." Matt looked over to see Izzy emerging from the bathroom, he jumped up and went in.  
  
"Geeze, someone's anxious to brush their teeth..." Izzy said.   
  
(A/N: Um, yeah... Their pyjamas are their crest's colours... Enough said!)  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Wake up everyone!!!" Gennai's voice broke everyone, but Tai's, sleeping patterns.   
  
"Wake up Tai..." Matt muttered, shoving his friend off his bed.  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Everyone got dressed and came downstairs... For breakfast...  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Well! After breakfast, children, I've got a surprise for you all!" Gennai told them, while peeling a banana.  
  
"What kind of surprise..?" asked TK.  
  
"Maybe it's an expenses paid vaction back to earth!" exclaimed Davis.  
  
"Right..." TK murmured under his breath.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
... I hate it when they eat... They ate food, it was good, as always!  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Gennai led them all outside, where the forest began. There, they saw 12 creatures standing there, all with big grins   
on their faces.  
  
"Children, these are your digimon! They're going to protect you in battle, and with your digivices, you're going to   
help them digivolve!"  
  
An orange dinosaur walked over to Tai, "Hi Tai! I'm Agumon!"  
  
A dog like lizard walked to Matt, "I'm Gabumon!"  
  
A pink bird went to Sora, "Hello, I'm Biyomon!"  
  
A fish like creature hopped over to Joe, "Heya Joe! I'm Gomamon!"  
  
A green plant walked to Mimi, "I'm Palmon!"  
  
A red bug flew to Izzy, "I'm Tentomon! Pleasure to meet you, Izzy!"   
  
A flying pig-like creature flew to TK, "Hi TK! I'm Patamon!"  
  
A cat made her way to Kari, "Hello Kari, I'm Gatomon."  
  
A blue... thing... to Davis, "Hi Davish! I'm Veemon!"  
  
An armadillo type creature walked over to Cody, "I'm Armadillomon!"  
  
A hawklike bird flapped over to Yolei, "I'm Hawkmon!"  
  
And finally, a small wormlike creature crawled towards Ken, "I'm Wormmon."  
  
"So, how do you guys work?" asked Davis, scratching his head.  
  
"We protect you from any evil digimon attacking you, Davish! We're going to be your besht friendsh!" Veemon  
grinned at him.  
  
"We're going to help you find your crests, too!" Biyomon chirped (A/N: No pun intended...)  
  
"Where do we even start to find our crests?" asked Sora, looking over at Gennai.  
  
"You will go on a journey throughout the digiworld, your digivice will tell you when you grow close to it." he told them.  
  
"When do we start?" Gennai smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YEAH! ... Chapter 3, woo hoo. =) ... Yowza, when are these boring chapters gonna end? I don't know! I'm SORRY!  
Please review!!! I like reviews... Ehehehe... *Crazy look in her eyes* OK! BYEE!!  



	4. Getting to know each other...

A/N: Hey! WOW, took m long enough to update, eh...? It wasn't my fault! ... Lol, ok, well, here it is! Chapter 4! My  
fave number! 4! What a great number. Anyway, yeah, chapter 4! woooo..   
  
Um, if I didn't own digimon before... why would I now? Unless I came up with an invention that made millions  
and I bought digimon... but, that didn't happen. So, no, I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
"Oh... you can leave tomorrow. So, I guess you should go pack!" Gennai told the digidestined.  
  
"You're right! Come on girls!" Mimi pulled Sora, Kari and Yolei back into their room. The boys just shrugged and   
went to their own room.  
  
~Ok, they packed. They had so much fun, cuz packing's a BLAST doncha know...~  
  
"Wow.. I can't believe Gennai got all of us a COMPLETE Wardrobe for our adventure!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, gee whiz!" Tai replied. They all put their hiking back packs (A/N: Y'know.. the.. HUGE ones) in the front   
doorway, all set for their plans the next day.   
  
"So, is there anything to do here?" Tai asked Gennai.  
  
"Umm.. Not really. I'm an old man, you really expect me to have a ping pong table?" Gennai chuckled. "Well, you  
know, children, you can always chat within yourselves, considering you're going to be spending the next.. while..   
together."   
  
"Gennai, how long is a 'while'?" Joe asked, getting a little concerned. (A/N: Go Joe, you be concerned.)  
  
"Well, it's until you get rid of all the evil!" Gennai told Joe. Matt leaned forward on his chair.  
  
"How long could we possibly stay? It'll be hard to explain to everyone if I was gone for god knows how long.." he  
asked.  
  
"Oh, did I not mention the fact that time goes much slower compared to your world? One day here is about   
equivalent to a second on earth! No one should even notice you all left." (A/N: I don't really know about that   
second thing.. so.. Umm, I'll say it's right for the sake of my fic, in all its glory. Hoorah!) Gennai told them all the  
details, and soon enough, everyone, including Mimi, understood.  
  
"So, Sora is it? I'm Matt Ishida, I'm in a band, maybe you've heard of us, The Teenage Wolves?"  
  
"Oh, you know, I think I went to one of your concerts with Joe, he got free tickets. You guys are pretty good!"Sora  
told Matt, smiling. Matt grinned.   
  
"All right, well, maybe you could come to more after we go back." he told her.  
  
"Sure, sounds great! We'd love that, eh Joe?" she looked over to Joe, playing an internet game on Izzy's laptop.  
He looked over.  
  
"Huh? Just a second Sora, I think I'm beating Izzy."  
  
"Whoa!!" everyone's attention turned to Davis, face flat on the ground. Kari stood over him, with her arms crossed.  
  
"I'll take that as a maybe, Kari?" Davis said meekly.  
  
"What happened!" Tai asked. Kari rolled her eyes.  
  
"Davis wouldn't take no for an answer, so I pushed him." TK laughed.  
  
"Must've been a pretty hard push.." she smiled timidly at him. Yolei grinned knowingly.  
  
"Hey, TK! I think someone has a crush on you..." Yolei whispered after she'd pulled TK aside.  
  
"Who?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Why don't you figure that out?" TK looked over across the room at Kari, who stared at him. He blushed as he   
realized what Yolei was implying.  
  
"No... You're kidding, I don't think anyone's ever liked me before." he stated. Yolei laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding? You mean no that you know of. I know a great many girls who are dying to date you!"   
  
TK laughed. "Whatever Yolei..." he walked away. Yolei looked at him, wondering how he could be so naive in the   
love area. (A/N: Kay, no laughing at that sentence. I'm not an author!)  
  
~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Joe, who was sitting on a floral patterned yellow couch, was cleaning his glasses. Mimi sat down   
beside him.   
  
"You do realize that's the 5th time you've cleaned those things in the last 10 minutes..." Joe looked up, then went  
back to cleaning.  
  
"When I'm nervous, I clean my glasses! Or.. study, but I left all my homework at home!" he told her without   
looking up. Mimi raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Um, wow, Joe. You need some spice in your life!" (A/N: Sounds like a spice girl song...) she said, slapping him on  
the shoulder lightly.  
  
"Spice? I'm allergic to spice..." Joe put his glasses back on. "There. Much better!" (A/N: I love Joe.)  
  
~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Cody sat in a corner playing with his bowl cut hair style, and going over his kendo. People tried   
talking to him, but they just soon after found out about his sick, evil mind.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Izzy, the screen froze up again! Whoa... what's going on?" Ken and Izzy stared in awe as the screen blackened.   
After a moment, a strange lion-type creature appeared. He had his arms crossed as he asked Izzy to call Gennai  
over. He did as he was told, and Gennai was right over, as well as all the digidestined.  
  
"Gennai! I see the chosen ones are finally here, not a moment too soon." the creature said.  
  
Gennai smiled. "Leomon, it's good to talk to you again! Yes, they've all arrived safely. Is there any news in the   
forest? No trouble I hope...?" Leomon looked down slightly.  
  
"Actually, Gennai, there is trouble. There is a small digimon, DemiDevimon, who is causing all sorts of mischeif.   
It is said that he works for a very powerful digimon called Devimon, he is already commenced his plans to take  
over the digital world. There is still time, but the children must get started on their quest as soon as they can.  
I must go now, but I will see all of you digidestined in a couple of days. Goodbye." Leomon faded away, and Ken's   
previous game of solitaire popped up.  
  
"I think this would be a good time to get some rest. You will all begin your journey first thing tomorrow. Why   
don't you all have some dinner, then go to bed." with that, Gennai, who was looking quite worried, left the  
room.   
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Mmmm... they ate food again, but y'know, I think their bread was a little dry. Otherwise, it was good.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
~ They all go to bed...~  
  
~In the boys room...~  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah TK?" Matt asked his little brother, after everyone was settled.  
  
"Do you think everything will be ok?" TK asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. Everything will be fine..." he told TK, then muttered to himself, "I hope..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: WOW!! End of CHAPTER 4!! Ok. Stay tuned for an other chapter... I have no idea when I'll feel like writing  
again, so... we'll see! Stay tuned, I say! Stay tuned, I say, I say, I say! ... Sorry, I watched this really weird freaky   
Jack Frost cartoon that's in the back of our movie collection. It was... a memorable.. event... It was really old   
too.... I don't have to worry, I don't have to care! My coat is very furry, I'm a mean ol' grizzly bear!  
Tata!  
  
Miyu444 


	5. On the way to DESTINY

A/N: We-ell, I'm back, for an other fun filled chapter of fun. Lol, I wonder if anyone's still reading this fic... If so, thumbs up to   
you, bud! *grin grin* Well, one more thing before I end the suffering of my rambling, I would just like to say that no matter  
how hard I try, I CAN'T write a freakin' serious fic. Seriously... It's a disease I swear. So, I guess you'll have to skim over  
the lame ass jokes.... Hah.... Ok, enjoy the beau-tiful fic belooow!  
  
The show ain't yours! And it ain't mine either!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Eehhe... HehehheHEeheh..." Yolei swatted in front of her face. Finally after getting annoyed of the light tickling on her   
forehead, she opened her eyes only to see Cody in front of her.  
  
"AHHHH!" Cody giggled, and "flew" away, running and flapping his wings to the kitchen. The girls all woke groggily, wondering  
what the commotion was about.  
  
"What was Cody doing in here??" Kari asked, half yawning half tryin' her darndest to be mad. Yolei folded her arms and  
glared at the door the boy had just gone through.  
  
"I hate that kid..." She shook her fist. (A/N: OK, well, I hate Cody, and I enjoy bashing him to hell... Why does no one else  
hate him...?)  
  
~20 minutes later in the kitchen...~  
  
"Are you kids all set for your journey?" Gennai asked, making a pot of coffee. Joe rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe if I had more time to understand exactly what I'm doing here... Are you sure I'm really supposed to be here? I don't  
see myself as the warrior type."  
  
"Joe, if you weren't meant to be here, you wouldn't be. The same goes for all of you! You all have a specific purpose, and  
the fate of the entire digiworld may be resting on your shoulders." A moment of silence fell upon everyone, until Cody  
burped.  
  
~After everyone finnished breakfast...~  
  
"Do you all have your things ready?" Gennai asked, to find everyone ready to go. "Good. Now, I've arranged for a friend of   
mine, Tapemon, to meet you about 30 miles from here. Don't worry, he will find you! Hopefully, by then, you will all have   
gotten your digimon to digivolve, and he will help you to learn some important things. Good luck, we'll be in touch!"  
  
With their partners next to them, they set off to their destiny. (A/N: Wow, corny-ness. Woo.)  
  
~Later in the afternoon...~  
  
"Are we there yet?" the digidestined trudged up their fifth hill in the hour.   
  
"No Davis!! Stop asking. Geeze, we won't be there for a looong time. I thought you played soccer, shouldn't you be in   
better shape?" Matt was getting annoyed, but he himself was getting tired, as well as the rest of the group.  
  
"Yeah... So?" Matt growled. Yolei looked ahead.  
  
"Ahhh! Oh my god! What the hell is that!!!" There was a huge growl, and the digidestined looked to where Yolei's finger   
was pointing. There was a giant digimon!!!  
  
"ROAR! I am Hammermon! I have a giant hammer! I like to use it!" the giant digimon roared. Everyone started running  
around, panicking.  
  
"We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!" Joe yelled with his arms over his head while running away.  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Tai took a step forward, in a gallant pose, with his trusty yell'er digimon at his side.  
"You... Hammermon! You suck! A lot!" Hammermon glared at Tai.  
  
"You... you... Ahhh!!" Hammermon starts running towards Tai with his hammer.   
  
Tai's eyes widened, "I knew I should have made a plan before saying that..." Hammermon drew closer and closer, and was  
finally VERY close to Tai.  
  
"TAAIIIIIII..." Agumon shouted, soon followed by a blinding light, accompanied by a little music. "Agumon digivolve toooo...  
GREYMON!" Greymon glared at the enemy. "Rahhhh!! Nova blast!!" Greymon's attack sent the poor digimon away shreiking.  
  
"Hooraaay Greymon..." everyone cheered. Greymon shrunk back to Agumon.   
  
"I feel so courageous! Wee!" Tai punched the air. Agumon sighed dreamily.  
  
"Oh Tai! We make the greatest team!" the two hugged, it truly was a kodak moment. (A/N: I don't own kodak)  
  
"Look you guys, why don't we take a break? There's a nice lake area there... Maybe we should stay the night." After inspecting  
the place, they all agreed that it would be best to stay there.  
  
"Are those pay phones?" TK looked onto the beach where a row of pay phones were set up, looking brand new.  
  
"Alright! Now I can call my parents!" They all ran towards them, taking a pay phone each. (A/N: I know in the real version  
there were only enough for the original's, but for the sake of my story... Yeah. O.K.!)  
  
"Mine's not working..."  
  
"Neither is mine!"  
  
"Why does it keep playing the backstreet boys?" (A/N: I don't own the backstreet boys)  
  
"Ugh... This isn't going to work." Tai said, slamming his phone down.  
  
"Heey, even though the pay phones don't work, we don't have to sleep on the ground! Look! There's one of those street  
cars!" Mimi smiled, happy to know she wouldn't be sleeping next to a bunch of bugs.  
  
"I wonder what it's doing here..." Izzy looked at the sky, then back to the street car. " I don't see how it could have just  
popped out of nowhere."  
  
"Lighten up! It's there, isn't it? I think it's so cool that it's in the middle of an island like that..." Mimi sat down, picking   
Palmon up and placing her next to her. Outside, Matt stuck his hands in his pockets, and looked across the lake, uninterested of  
the discovery. Sora walked up to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned briskly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't you find this a little odd?" she laughed bitterly.  
  
"Don't you think everything's been a little odd? Ever since we got here, nothing makes sense!"  
  
"Is this a pimple or a boyle?" Tai asked Cody, lifting his shirt a little to show his side.   
  
Cody slurped, "... Banana." Sora raised an eyebrow.  
  
"See my point?" he laughed. "It must be nice for you and Tai to have your siblings here." Matt sighed.  
  
"My brother loves me, but I feel like he thinks I baby him. I've never really let him grow up completely-- I know very well  
he can take care of himself... But, ever since our parents got divorced, I've always felt like I needed to protect him."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll learn to appreciate that later on." she smiled, "Come on, if we don't hurry up, there won't be any room  
to sleep!"  
  
~Later that night...~  
  
"Wow, I can't believe we actually got a fire started..." Kari said smiling weakly. Yolei was digging through her bag, and   
finally sat up victorious, with a bag of marshmallows.  
  
"Alright! I'll go find some sticks to roast these on!" she got up, only to find Ken getting up with her, holding wormmon.  
  
"You can't go alone..."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I have Hawkmon with me!" Hawkmon waved to Ken.  
  
"Maybe I should go with you, you know, just in case." Yolei smiled and shrugged, and the two of them walked off.   
  
"Ow OW! Gooooo KEN!"  
  
"Way ta score buddyy!" Ken felt his face burning from Tai and Matt's comments. He hoped Yolei didn't notice...  
  
"So, you're a computer genius eh?" Ken shrugged.  
  
"I guess. I work all the time.The way I see it, friends are a bit of a waste of time. It's not like I don't do anything else but  
work, but I would have to say it's a top priority of mine. Soccer too."  
  
"Oh yeah, you were on TV and everything! You're a great soccer player!" he smiled, showing a bit of a smug side to him.  
  
"I'm the best my team.. There mostly just morons." Yolei looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What happened to the sweet guy before? Ken's turning out to be a real jerk." Yolei thought. She looked over at him,  
"Hey, look, there are some sticks over there." he smiled warmly, contrary to before. It was like he was two different  
people.  
  
~Back at camp...~  
  
"... And then, he started walking towards me! I was so freaked out, I didn't know what to do! So, I reached into my  
gym bag, and threw a sock at him! He dissolved right in front of me, and I never, ever saw Too-too the ghost again."  
  
"Tai, that's the worst story I've ever heard..." TK rolled his eyes.   
  
"Whatever TK, it's TRUE!!" Tai looked around the campfire ominously.  
  
"Oh god... Well, it's getting kinda late. I think we better just get a good night's rest then get a good start tomorrow!" Sora  
said, yawning and stretching.  
  
"Yeah... Good idea, Sora. But, with what happened today... I mean, Hammermon and all, the chances seem high that we  
could be in danger while we sleep... I suggest that we take turns standing watch." Izzy said, nodding.  
  
"Good idea... I'll go first." Matt said.  
  
"And I'll go after Matt!" Tai added. Finally, they decided on Izzy then Davis taking over after Tai and Matt.  
  
"Woo! Sorry guys.. It's hard to find your way in the dark." Yolei and Ken ran up to the campfire.  
  
Mimi smirked. "You guys were away for a WHILE!"   
  
"OooOOooOOOohh.." Yolei and Ken blushed.  
  
"Anyway, we're actually going to bed now... So, we won't be needing those sticks anymore." Yolei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Figures... Oh well! G'night everyone!" they all packed into the street car, except for Matt and Gabumon.  
  
"Well, Gabumon... It's just you and me." Matt said sitting down and leaning back on his elbows near the lake.  
  
"What a strange island... The ground is so weird..."  
  
"Your feet are cold!" A big, long, digimon wakes up and the kids, their sleep disturbed by their falling out of the street car  
and into the water.  
  
"What is that thing?" Sora yelled.  
  
"I think it's--" Biyomon started.  
  
"I'm SEADRAMON!!!! Raaaarrr!" the kids yelled for their digimon to fight, and try as they might, they still weren't strong  
enough for the awesome power of Seadramon.  
  
"Agumon! Digivolve again!" Tai yelled.  
  
"I can't! I'm too worn out from before!"   
  
"Ahhh!!" Seadramon's tail swished and swashed (A/N: ... Don't ask!!), and finally got a hold of Matt. "Hellllpppp meeeee!!"  
  
"Matt!!" Gabumon yelled, and the same thing happened to him as Agumon, except that instead of Greymon, he turned into  
a wolf-like digimon. "Gabumon digivolve tooOOoooo... GARURUMON!!" Seadramon paused, then began swimming around  
again with Matt attached. "Howwwling BLASTER!" there was a blue-ish beam from Garurumon's mouth, and Seadramon  
let go of Matt.  
  
"Ahhh..." Matt fell back into the water. Garurumon repeated the attack until Seadramon was worn to nothing.  
  
"Hoooorraaaahhhh! Another success!" Cody yelled, "... I think I peed my pants." Armadillomon groaned.  
  
"Not again..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow, that was a really f*ckin' weird chapter... Excuse meh french. Yes, their travels are on their way! All riiight...  
Bwahah. I have... the POWER!! Ahaha.. He-man. I love that guy. Soooo built!! Hahah! Sorry, where was I? Oh yeah, um, right.  
So, I won't take as long to update chapitre SIX! Wow, it's been a blast! Wicha! Ok, well, tooooodles!  
  
PS: No forgetting to review now........ GUAHAH..  
  
Miyu444 


End file.
